


Burning Fire

by KenzieIsWeird



Category: Historical - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Historical, M/M, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieIsWeird/pseuds/KenzieIsWeird
Summary: There's a burning fire inside all of us. Some people feed that fire in others, while others try to put it out or control it. A burning fire of want and need. The desire of those who we want and long for, a burning passion for the things we despise and enjoy. There are those who feed that fire in us and those who want to put it out and commit to them. An sometimes we just do that to ourselves._DISCONTINUED FOR NOW DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION AND IDEAS AND TIME, I WILL NOT BE POSTING FOR A WHILE AND WILL TRY TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I AM ABLE_





	1. Chapter 1: Charles

**Author's Note:**

> this is like unedited because guess who was a 84 average in English and depending on her final and her teacher finally putting in grades! Because this ass can't put in grades till last minute. (how do i have a honors Spanish class with a 95 and its my second language)

In Massachusetts, May 29, 1770, a woman laid in bed with her new born son. Her 5-year-old daughter and 3-year-old son sat on the other side of the house. Her husband was on his way home from Boston, but she was glad to have the alone time with her son. Another son to carry on the family name. He lied on his mother’s breast asleep, sucking on his thumb. Soon came in a man, slowly as to not disturb his wife and new son’s slumber. He was a man of 5”7 and 35 years, dark hair and a bit chubby. He smiled when the midwife informed him that his dear wife’s labor was an easy one. 

 

“Hello, John.” The woman rasped as she opened her eyes. 

 

“My dear, Abby. A baby boy. What’s his name?” He, John, asked. 

 

“I was waiting for you to come and name him. For he is your new son.” Abigail replied. 

 

“His name shall be Charles Adams.” John smiled as he picked up Charles and held him in his arms. 

 

— 

 

1780, it’s Charles’ 10th birthday and he loves it. He had revived gifts from his mother, sister, and younger brother in the mail. His older brother gave him his present earlier that morning. It was like any other day, but more exiting. 

 

Yes, his father was at business, but his brother Quincy was there to watch him. They walked around and goofed off a little bit. 

 

“Quincy, when will we travel back to home? I miss Ma, Abby, and Tom. Why couldn’t they be here?” Charles asked his brother, sitting in a tree while the other read at the trunk. 

 

“When your studies are done.” Quincy answers, returning back to his book. 

 

“Then I’ll study quickly to get back home. I don’t particularly like it here in Europe. It’s lonely. It’s beautiful, yes, but extremely lonely without friends and family.” Charles complained a lot for a 10-year-old. 

 

“Then make friends. I’m sure there are plenty of young boys who you can befriend and young girls your age you can woo.” Quincy once again stated, focus never leaving the pages of the book. 

 

— 

 

“You’re going to New York and that is final!” Charles father, John, scream. 

 

“But what if I don’t want to work in New York!” Charles argued back. 

 

“Well son, then you’ll have to make rearrangements because you leave tomorrow night. You’ll be working with a colleague of mine at his law office. He is willing to pay you and offer you room at his house. I’d advise you take it or else!” John yelled. 

 

“Charlie, please just do as your father says. Maybe New York will be fun for you. You never know who you might meet there.” Charles’ mother came over to calm them down. 

 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll go pack my things then.” He said looking at his ma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short and that it took almost 2 months. I’ve been busy with school and winter guard. But here is what I got out, and writers block sucks. Also research, because researching is very important.

John Willam Mulligan. His father, an Irishman, an ex-spy who worked for Washington during the war, and an amazing tailor. John was born in 1774; and growing up in New York with a father who was known for his excellent clothing, he met some influential people. This year he had finished studying at Colombia Collage and trying to find a place to stay, while also starting an internship soon.

His father, who was a man full of secrets but also very willing to help out anyone, put in a good word for him at a family friend’s law office. His father had told him that he would be getting an actual job instead, offered by the family friend. 

“Hello Mr. Hamilton!” John greeted the man in the office.

“Hi John, please sit. How’s your mother and father?” Mr. Hamilton sat at his desk.

“They’re okay. They’re worried about Huge though, he has a tendency of not writing back for a while.” John chuckled. 

“I understand during the war I had a friend who would often do that. I was always worried about him; we cared for each other deeply and I would just send more, even if he didn’t respond.” Mr. Hamilton chuckled. 

-

John started the next day, was the clerk and he was ready to go. In the same room as him worked a man named Charles Adams. He was the son of John Adams, and John had many opinions of him when they first met. Mr. Adams was a diligent man, always focused on his work given. The only time he took a break was for basic human needs. Eat, drink, and to relieve himself. After a week the two men started to get to know each other. One day the conversation about housing came up between the two.

“My Ma and Pa are saying I need to find a place of my own now that I have a house of my own now that I have my own job.” John said as he finished one of his pages.

“Really? If you want you can stay with me until you can get one. It gets pretty lonely by myself and my father already paid it off. The only thing is, there’s only one bedroom so you’ll have to share a room with me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Charles offered. He felt strange, he only knew this man for a little over a week and he was offering him a place to stay. There was just something about John that made him fill comfortable. Like as if everything in the world was going to be okay


End file.
